


9 Months

by Blueismybusiness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO, Domestic Fluff, Hinata is the MVP of husbands, M/M, Mention IwaYachi, Mention UshiKage, Mpreg, mostly tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: Just a glimpse into the life TsukiHina as they wait for their bundle of joy to join them.*Note: All parties are over 18.**Note: The explicit tag is for chapter 3, so if you're just here for the fluff, feel free to skip.***Note: Hinata calls Tsukishima ‘Tsuki’ out of habit even though he’s a Hinata now.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 44
Kudos: 169





	1. Month 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Pregnant?” Shōyō asked, the first to break the silence. Kei still sat, stunned into speechlessness.

Kei sat on the exam table, trying not to fidget. He’d had blood tests earlier in the week due to increased exhaustion that wasn’t work related, severe heartburn, frequent vomiting, and muscle spasms over the last fourteen or so days. He was a nervous wreck, fearful of all the things that could be wrong with him and too scared to google his symptoms. 

A part of him—a small part—hoped it might be…

But he didn’t want to dwell on that in case he was disappointed by any other answer.

Shōyō sat nearby in one of the extra plastic and metal chairs, texting his colleagues on their group chat. He could not fathom why the Shrimp wasn’t panicking like he was. 

“Hey,” Shōyō said with a chuckle, holding his phone so Kei could see the screen. “Look what Lev-san posted.”

Kei wasn’t really interested, his thoughts too hectic to focus on much. Still, out of politeness he gazed at the phone’s screen anyway. He gave Shōyō a distracted smile and a nod, returning to staring down the door and willing the doctor to open it. Kei nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a calloused hand on his knee.

“Stop,” Shōyō said, giving his shaking knee a squeeze.

Kei glared at him, unsurprised the look had no effect. Gone were the days when the Shrimp was scared of him.

“I mean it, Tsuki, you’re panicking about nothing. I promise.”

“I’m not panicking!” Kei snapped, then felt guilty because of course he was panicking, lying about it would not help.

Shōyō was obviously skeptical, his raised eyebrow making Kei feel even worse.

“Sorry.”

Shōyō pressed between his legs, cupping both sides of Kei’s face and gently pulling him down. Kei went eagerly, craving any sort of distraction from his fear. Shōyō’s lips brushed his, just a light peck, one meant to comfort. It did. It also helped when the room filled with the soft earthy scent of his husband, Shōyō’s pheromones compensating for Kei’s sour scent of anxiety.

Kei leaned back, his breathing hitching at the soft affection in Shoyo’s brown eyes, and he couldn’t stop the small grin that snuck up to make an appearance. His head snapped up and he shoved at Shōyō as the exam room door finally opened. The offended yell that jumped from him was almost enough to make Kei laugh, but it was at once overwhelmed by the doctor’s presence and Kei’s concerns.

“Don’t look as if I’ve handed you a death sentence already,” Dr. Moniwa said, smiling softly at Kei. 

“He’s a panicker,” Shōyō answered before Kei could open his mouth. He shot a glare at his husband, but Shōyō continued as if he didn’t notice. “Until you tell him otherwise, he’ll imagine every worst case scenario there is.”

“That’s not true,” Kei muttered, darting his eyes to his lap as his face heated up.

Dr. Moniwa laughed, the warmth in his voice matched by the warmth of his scent as the omega added to Shōyō’s calming scent in the room. Kei involuntarily breathed deep, allowing both his husband’s and his doctor’s scents to ease the tension in his body.

“So, why don’t we get right to the point,” Dr. Moniwa offered, taking a seat on the rolling chair and opening his computer. “We got back the results of your blood tests, and it appears nothing is wrong with you-“ he paused and tapped a few words out in his computer.

Kei’s heart skipped a beat, then sank heavily to his gut. It looked like he was hoping harder than he thought. He grit his teeth, determined not to cry in front of Shōyō.

Kei conspicuously stole a look at Shōyō from the corner of his eye. His husband had taken a seat and was leaning on his elbows, his face scrunched in concentration. He wasn’t unhappy or happy, just concerned about Kei and wanting to know what was wrong with him as much as Kei was himself. 

Kei loved him so much.

Dr. Moniwa looked up from his computer, grinning wide. “Sorry, I was just checking the results again. But like I said, there isn’t anything  _ wrong  _ with you except you’re pregnant.”

Silence settled over the small examination room. 

“Pregnant?” Shōyō asked, the first to break the silence. Kei still sat, stunned into speechlessness.

“Yes, sirs. Eleven weeks to be exact.”

Kei’s eyes blew wide, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. He looked down at Shōyō.

Shōyō stared back at him, brown eyes glowing with excitement, pride, and adoration. “See, Tsuki? Told you it was nothing to worry about.”

Kei tried. He tried so hard to hold back the tears, but a few managed to fall anyway. I’m pregnant,” he mumbled behind his hand. Shōyō and the doctor nodded. “We’re having a baby?”

Shōyō stood up, cupping Kei’s face once again and planting sweet kisses all over it. Normally Kei would complain about the PDA, but today he didn’t care. He was finally pregnant. He was finally giving Shōyō what he’d wanted for so long.

And for the rest of his life, Kei will never forget the utter wonder and awe that shone from his husband when the doctor brought out the hand-held doppler and they heard the heartbeat for the first time.


	2. Month 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shōyō would never say anything, but Tsuki had gained weight. Not a morbid amount, but it was significant enough that you couldn't ignore it. But he would die before he did anything to make Tsuki self-conscious.  
> However, Shōyō thought the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday and forgot. 
> 
> A few notes I forgot to add last time:  
> This will actually be the only thing I ever post with a regular update schedule. Expect up dates every Sunday and Wednesday, as long as I don't forget. 
> 
> Also, I would like to thank my beta jadehqknb for catching all the grammar errors and stacysmash for the extra encouragement. You guys are awesome!!
> 
> Lastly, thank you for all the wonderful comments. I love and appreciate every one of them.

Shōyō would _never_ say anything, but Tsuki had gained weight. Not a morbid amount, but it was significant enough that you couldn't ignore it. But he would die before he did anything to make Tsuki self-conscious.

However, Shōyō thought the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

Over the last eight or so weeks, Tsuki’s hips and face had rounded out, his arms and thighs softened, and—the best part—his belly began to bulge. 

Hinata absolutely loved it.

He really tried hard not to draw attention to all the places that were once thin and trim that were now full and soft. He really did, but it was hard and he could barely keep his eyes and hands off his husband.

Of course this was all due to the pregnancy. Tsuki’s appetite tripled in the course of a few weeks, and he was eating the most Shōyō had _ever_ seen him eat. 

Like when Tsuki shuffled out of the kitchen with another chocolate pudding cup, his fourth one in thirty minutes by Shōyō’s estimation.

“What?” Tsuki asked as he paused on his way past Shōyō, confusion and wariness coloring his expression. Shōyō only smiled at him and shook his head to indicate it was nothing. Nothing for Tsuki to worry about and everything for Shōyō to love and cherish.

Tsuki carried the combination of their love and genes within his growing belly and Shōyō was unequivocally enamored. 

Tsuki continued on, heading toward his office and rolling his eyes at his husband. Shōyō grinned to himself and turned back to the television.

“Let’s order out for dinner,” Tsuki called from his office. “I want yakisoba from that one place we love.”

Shōyō smothered a giggle behind his hand, not wanting Tsuki to think he was laughing at him. “Sounds good,” he replied once he knew he wouldn’t give himself away.

For a moment it was silent then, “I hate you,” came from the office, but there was no truth behind it. That’s why Shōyō felt absolutely safe to fall over on the couch, laughing until he cried.

While he waited for dinner time to come around, Shōyō wasted time watching television, but his attention wasn’t on it. It was lost to memories of Tsuki.

Shōyō remembered when Tsuki first realized he was gaining weight. Shōyō had already started noticing, but Tsuki was determined to ignore the way his once comfortably loose shirts started to hug his middle or the way his jeans fit just a bit tighter.

He’d never forget coming home from work one evening to find his intelligent and usually composed husband tearing through their closet and tossing clothes all over the bed.

“Uh, babe, what’s happening here?” Shōyō asked, shrugging off his suit jacket and tossing it among the pile of clothes on the bed. It looked like a fashion magazine had thrown up all over it.

Tsuki waltzed out of the closet with a few more items, dumping them on the bed like they had offended him in the worst way. “Nothing is happening, I’m just getting rid of a few things.”

Shōyō loosened his tie and looked at the bed, then at his manic husband who was coming out of the closet yet again with another article of clothing. “A few things...right.”

Tsuki rounded on him, flinging a shirt at the bed in irritation, then pointed at Shōyō with one long, graceful finger. “Don’t take that tone with me, Midget.”

Shōyō had long since learned to navigate Tsuki’s sometimes caustic nature, so instead of getting ruffled by the rude comment about his height as he once would have, he only lifted his hands in a placating gesture. “Not sure what tone you mean, Tsuki-“

“That. That tone right there. You’re judging me, aren’t you?! You think I’m fat.”

Shōyō’s jaw dropped in stupefaction. He hadn’t the slightest clue what he'd said or done to make Tsuki think he thought anything remotely like that.

Tsuki sighed, rubbing at his temples as plopping down onto their messy bed in the most defeated way.

“I’m fat. I’m fat and gross and I hate myself.”

Shōyō clamped his mouth shut, but only because he might make the situation way worse by laughing. It was a real struggle to withhold his amusement. Tsuki had always been slightly dramatic, but the pregnancy appeared to be exacerbating his feelings. Slowly, Shōyō crossed the room to get down on his knees before Tsuki. He ducked his head, attempting to get in his line of sight.

“Don’t say that,” he gently chided.

“Why? It’s true. I’m a disgusting pig who’s too fat for his clothes.”

“No, Kei. You’re my gorgeous, perfect husband who’s put on a few pounds because he’s carrying my child.”

Tsuki snorted and rolled his eyes, but Shōyō figured his praise was working by the pink flush of Tsuki’s plump cheeks.

“You’re so lame,” Tsuki bitched, but there was a slight tilt to his lips.

Shōyō grinned at him and ran his hands up Tsuki’s thighs, relishing the soft give of what was once firm muscle.

“I like how squishy your thighs are.”

Tsuki glared at him. “Squishy?!”

Shōyō chuckled and nodded, leaning in to kiss a thigh through the loose sleep pants Tsuki wore. “Yes, squishy.”

He gripped further up at the love handles starting to grow. “I love your waist,” he mumbled, leaning in to kiss where his hand rested.

“I love your plump belly,” he purred, placing wet kisses at the skin he found when he lifted Tsuki’s shirt.

He tucked his fingers beneath Tsuki’s waistband and tugged, smirking as hips rose eagerly. He slowly pulled them down, teasing himself with the flawless, porcelain skin, the short, dirty blonde pubic hair that was neatly trimmed, and the stiffening length of his husband.

Tsuki never complained of his weight again after that evening, but Shōyō made sure he knew how beautiful he was every chance he could get.

Shōyō blinked out of his reverie and looked up at his husband as he walked past again and into the kitchen. Moments later he returned with _another_ pudding cup, this one butterscotch. 

“Hey, you gonna order or do you want me to?” Tsuki asked almost absently as he headed back to his office. 

“I’ll do it,” Shōyō answered. 

Tsuki nodded and continued on his way.

“Hey Tsuki?” Shōyō called, stopping the snacking blonde in his tracks. Tsuki looked over his shoulder as he cleaned the spoon of pudding with enthusiasm.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?”

Tsuki stilled for half a second before his face colored a deep shade of crimson. 

“Fucking dumbass,” he grumbled and left Shōyō alone in the living room.

Shōyō wondered if Tsuki knew how his hips swayed whenever Shōyō told him he was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always welcome. Thank you!
> 
> Next chapter is pure smut, so FYI if that isn't your thing and you're only here for the fluff.


	3. Month 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***NSFW***
> 
> Here's the smut for those of you who want it. If not, I'll be posting chapter 4 on Wednesday, and there is none in that.
> 
> Note: I think it bears mentioning that there are a few abo ideas I borrowed form a few people. I don't remember the authors but I remember they were from the Voltron fandom. First is the mating call. I really loved that idea. The writer who came up with this posted link to two animal sounds; an emu and a...tiger, I think. The emu has this deep thumping call that is really pretty and the tiger, or maybe lion, not sure but it was a big cat, and they used their chirping noises. I don't feel like going to the trouble of finding and creating a link, so if you're curious, just search them on youtube. The second was about the internal structure of an omega. Instead of having both external sexual parts, they share one entrance but split into two canals. So the vagina and it's entrance is internal. It's the same format I use in my other ABO fic wolf-ish, though I'll go into more detail in that one once I get there. Anyhoo, even though I couldn't name the writers, I want to thank them for their brilliance, and I hope they don't mind me using their ideas.
> 
> Thank you to my two beta-readers: stacysmash and jadehqknb!

It was the cologne. Kei swore on his life it was the cologne. Okay, and maybe those big, brown, soft eyes of his husband’s. Those too.

And... _ maybe _ the way he filled out his work suits.

Fuck, at that point it could have been anything about Shōyō. Kei didn’t know, all he  _ did _ know was that he was hornier than a motherfucker lately. Like,  _ all the goddamn time _ . 

He would wake up with Shōyō and the first thing he did was maul his husband, shoving himself onto Shōyō’s cock until he was gagging on it. It was as if he were cum hungry, the taste of Shōyō’s seed like an aphrodisiac and the smell of his alpha musk making him feel almost stoned. Then, after Shōyō left for work—fully satisfied, mind you—Kei would spend the day writing his novel and keeping up the house in between jacking off and riding his knotted toys until he was nearly incoherent. On top of  _ that _ he would...well he would sext his husband with dirty texts and salacious pictures (an activity that he would usually never engage in).  _ Then _ , when Shōyō got home, it was like two animals during mating season; Shōyō unhinged because his husband had spent the whole day working him up, and Kei reaping the rewards and finally getting dicked to satisfaction.

Kei doesn’t understand it. It was worrisome at first because while his libido was normal for any twenty-six year old Omega, it’s never been like  _ this. _ Not even during his heats. He even called his OB, concerned something might be wrong, and was assured that, no, it was just hormonal and to enjoy the literal ride. 

Whatever. 

Shōyō sure seemed to be enjoying it.

Especially considering he was balls deep in Kei at the moment, his face rapturous. Pregnancy sex was no joke; Kei slicked up like a lube factory exploded inside of him, thicker than usual and the scent sweeter. It drove Shōyō to near feral madness as he fucked Kei into the mattress or ate him out. Kei was also so fucking sensitive that multiple orgasms were no longer an issue, which is surprising because outside of his heats, he usually only popped off one before he was done. 

The biggest downside were the limited positions because of his growing belly. Kei prefered traditional presentation, and not because he was vanilla. He just liked the angle, the way it made him feel like a submissive dog to be pinned by his husband and used like some omega whore. He couldn’t do that now, though his current position was quickly becoming a new favorite. 

Shoyo had Kei on his back, small but strong hands gripping bruises into his legs just below the bend of his knees. Kei held onto the headboard as Shōyō kneeled between his legs, watching his gorgeous husband work his thick cock in his tight canal. Shōyō’s muscular torso shined with a thin layer of sweat, his muscles flexing as he pistoned his hips, dragging his cock in and out in ways that made Kei want to fucking  _ scream _ . Shōyō’s eyes, blown black, roamed over Kei’s body like he was starving; flitting between the place where they connected, his bouncing belly, and his tits. Shōyō kept licking his lips, then biting them, or letting his jaw drop to let out the filthiest, sexiest low rumbling moans.

“C’on alpha,” Kei teased, “You’re losing focus.”

Shōyō’s blown gaze snapped up to meet him, the rhythmic thump of his mating call rolling through his chest and making Kei tremble in want and whine in need. It was like a heartbeat, deeper than Shoyo’s natural voice and hypnotic. 

Kei’s own mating call answered him and Shōyō growled, low and dangerous and  _ hungry _ , dropping Kei’s legs so he could lean over him, careful of his belly. His shorter stature meant that reaching Kei’s face caused him to pull mostly out, which only caused Kei to whine in frustration.

“Hey, no, moron!”

Shōyō grinned at him, something a little more wicked than normal, and only reserved for Kei or Shōyō’s clients who wound up on the wrong side of his usually upbeat moods. He gripped Kei’s jaw, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. 

“Now is not the time to taunt me, Kei,” he chided, but the bright fire burning in his eyes told Kei it was  _ exactly _ what he wanted.

Kei raised his head so that when he spoke his lips brushed his husband’s. “Liar, I think you like it best when I  _ do _ tease you.”

Shōyō’s eyes drifted all over his face before locking again with Kei’s, the fire burning just a little softer and filled with something that still made Kei’s breath hitch. “You’re a turd,” Shōyō chuckled. “Turd-shima.”

Kei rolled his eyes. “Are you trying to kill the mood?”

“Is that even possible?” Shōyō asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Kei snorted, “Probably not.”

Shōyō chuckled again, then kissed him, parting Kei’s lips with his tongue and rolling it inside his mouth. Kei sighed in contentment, wrapping his arms around his husband’s narrow shoulders. They both stiffened when Shōyō’s belly came into contact with Kei’s. Kei groaned in frustration because he missed the feeling of Shōyō’s weight on top of him. Shōyō chuckled again and moved away from his lips to trail wet kisses down his jaw, then neck, to finish at his chest. He wrapped warm lips around a nipple and sucked, flicking it inside his mouth with his tongue.

Popping off with a wet slurp, Shōyō groaned, his other hand reaching up to fondle Kei’s other breast. “I love your tits, Kei. I never knew how much I’d love how full they’re getting.”

Kei whined and arched into Shōyō’s touch as he resumed sucking on one tit while massaging the other. Kei cried out when Shōyō growled and started lightly nipping at the soft flesh around them.

Shōyō was by default sweet and plucky, full of determination and encouragement, of sunshine and joy. It’s what made Kei fall for him despite his insistence that Shōyō’s personality was annoying. 

However, what made Kei  _ burn _ for his husband was his ability to switch in the next second to intense and commanding. That facet of his personality only showed in two situations; the courtroom and their bedroom where Kei eagerly submitted. Shōyō was, after all, an alpha.

“I want you to take my knot,” Shōyō purred between the kitten licks and nips he continued to pepper all over Kei’s chest. His hands dragged down his sides, gripping at Kei’s waist. “You’ll do that, won’t you?” he encouraged, “you’ll be a good omega— _ my _ good omega—and take my knot?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Kei keened, shaking with his desire for his incredible husband, “ _ Alpha, please… _ ”

Shōyō groaned long and low, the sound reverberating against Kei’s torso. His mating call mixed with it like a harmony meant just for Kei, and he arched with a moan, returning it with a song of his own.

Shōyō licked a stripe up Kei’s sternum before he sat back, this time settling Kei’s long legs over his shoulders. He slid back inside his husband as if he never left, Kei’s walls convulsing around his girth. 

“You feel so good, Shō.” Kei licked his lips, his mouth dry.

“Mmm, you too, Kei. You always make me feel so good.”

Shōyō fucked him slow but hard, this time, pulling out almost half way before pushing back in with the strength of his toned thighs. Kei gripped at the headboard again, arching his back and trying to meet his husband’s thrusts. Shōyō wrapped his arms around his thighs, kissing at the inside of one.

“Shhh, Kei, let me do it. You just lay there and take my cock like a good boy, okay?”

Kei nodded, his eyes lidded and glazed with lust. Shōyō spread his thighs more and shuffled closer, jostling his cock inside Kei. Kei grit his teeth and groaned, spilling more slick. Shōyō got into a position that gave him complete control with Kei’s hips seated firmly between his legs and his knees bent comfortably over Shōyō’s shoulders. He could do nothing but submit and take what was given to him.

Shōyō resumed his thrusting, the angle deeper and hitting Kei exactly where he needed it. Kei’s fingers tightened around the headboard, his knuckles white with the force, and he cried out. His small, fat cock twitched and leaked precum where it lay flat against his pubes, swollen and red from neglect. 

He was going to come. They had been fucking for a while, teasing and taking their time, and Kei was so worked up. He could tell Shōyō was the same, his eyes closed where he buried his face against Kei’s thigh. Sporadically his tongue would dart out to taste his skin, tickling Kei and making his toes curl.

“Shō,  _ ngh _ , I’m close.”

Shōyō turned his head to look at him, his eyes lust-dark. “Me too, baby, come with me.”

Shōyō’s scent spiked as he neared his climax, the hot air in the room stifling and enhancing the cinnamon-like aroma until Kei thought he’d drown.

“ _ Alpha… _ ”

Shōyō growled again and sped up his thrusts. Kei could feel his knot swelling as it pressed against his rim, begging entrance. A yelp was forced from him when it finally popped past the ring of muscle, and tears fell down Kei’s cheeks as it continued to slip in and out.

“C’mon, baby,” Shōyō grunted, his hips moving even faster as he chased his orgasm. “C’mon, lock down on me, beautiful.”

Kei’s voice rose in volume, his impending orgasm bearing down on him until his body spasmed, then the muscles in his body locked up as his secondary channel clamped down around Shōyō’s knot, sealing their coupling. Shōyō cried out Kei’s name as the walls of his vagina began pulsing, the muscles contracting in order to milk Shōyō’s knot. Kei screamed wordlessly, pleasure and satisfaction rolling through his body like a wave of the sweetest honey. Kei’s small cock jumped as he erupted, cum shooting over his lower abdomen, and pooling in his belly button.

Shōyō’s hips twitched with each throbbing pulse of his cock, spilling his seed deep into his husband. Kei loved the feeling, the warmth of Shōyō’s spend coating his insides.

Eventually, Shōyō relaxed, dropping Kei’s stiff legs and curling over his husband, his forehead coming to rest right in the middle of the mess on Kei’s stomach.

“Gross,” Kei huffed, still panting.

“Don’t care,” Shōyō replied, in no better condition as he heaved great breaths of air. “You’re going to kill me.”

Kei laughed and sunk his fingers into Shōyō’s hair at the back of his head. Content as he was he started purring, the rumbling noise low and quiet.

Shōyō chuckled and shoved his arms underneath Kei, between his waist and the bed, hugging Kei tight. “I need a meatbun.”


	4. Month 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot.

Shōyō walked into the house and the very first thing he noticed was the scent. It wasn’t Tsuki’s usual citrusy scent, it was sweeter, more tangy with less bite, like fresh ripe cherries. It was...unusual. 

“I’m home…?” Shōyō called out hesitantly, unsure what he would be walking in on. On most days, after work, he arrived to the pleasant aroma of eucalyptus or oranges. Then there was the occasional chili-like scent or pepper that made his nose tingly and his throat lightly burn, but that was only when Tsuki was having a particularly bad day with his editor or suffering from writer's block.

This, however, was something entirely new. It was familiar, but like a long lost memory you can’t quite pull to the surface.

Shōyō tiptoed through the hall and stopped at the entrance to the living room where the scent was strongest. It put him on edge, not sure how to counteract the scent with his own. 

The television was going, something he couldn’t quite make out because he was too focused on what sounded like... _ sniffling _ .

Shōyō took a deep breath and shoved down his nervousness, then slipped inside the living room. Tsuki sat on the couch in the corner, wrapped around one of the throw pillows, his knees pulled up and curled in on himself. Behind his glasses his honey eyes were red rimmed and liquid, and his cheeks were blotchy with dried tear tracks. 

Shōyō froze.

When Tsuki noticed him he jerked up, letting the pillow fall from his arms as his legs fell to the ground. He stuffed his hands beneath his glasses, scrubbing at his eyes. 

“Shit, Shō, didn’t hear you come in. Sorry,” he apologized, rising to his feet quickly and preparing to turn off the television.

Shōyō watched him, ice running through his veins followed immediately by white hot fury. He growled, marching up to his husband and grabbing at his face, Tsuki yelped, a most ridiculous sound in any other situation, as he was dragged down to his husband’s height. Tsuki avoided Shōyō’s searching gaze, his face heating up in obvious embarrassment.

“Why are you crying?!”

Shōyō was shaking, he was so angry. Anyone who knew his husband knew he didn’t cry. Tsuki’s version of distress was to worry in silence, to react with condescension and salt when irritated, and on the rare occasion, blow his top with ineloquent speech that was far below his vocabulary skills. Shōyō would know, having been the cause of some of those past emotions. Mostly Tsuki was indifferent and deadpanned.

But Tsuki was  _ not _ a crier. In all the years Shōyō had known him, Tsuki maybe cried once. Which is probably the reason that Shōyō was only vaguely familiar with the new scent. And he would soothe his husband if not for the fact he was one thread from losing his shit.

No one,  _ no one _ , made  _ his _ Omega cry.

“What?” Tsuki asked, momentarily forgetting his embarrassment.

“Who. Made. You. Cry?!”

For a moment Tsuki just gazed at him, staring wide-eyed at Shōyō, then his shame stained not only his face, but seeped down beneath the collar of his t-shirt.

Tsuki yanked his face from Shōyō’s hands, leaning back and looking for all the world like he wanted the earth to end at this very moment.

“Um—it’s not—no one  _ made _ me cry…” he sputtered, and Shōyō was even more confused because this was  _ not  _ his Tsuki.

Tsuki’s eyes flitted to him and away and he continued to look everywhere but  _ at  _ Shōyō. He huffed, finally locking eyes with his husband, “Oh for crying—hormones! Okay?! It’s just the hormones. I seem to be finding it harder than usual to control my emotions. There. Happy now?!”

Shōyō stood rooted to the spot, his mouth working like a fish gasping for breath on dry land. The light from the television flickered and he looked over his shoulder at it. It was a movie, something that’d been out for a few years, and one Tsuki had refused to watch because of its superficial plot line and overused romantic tropes. Shōyō looked back at his husband who was staring at the floor, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“Don’t make a production out of it,” Tsuki pouted without looking at Shōyō.

Shōyō looked back at the television and then back at his husband, putting up hands in defense, but unable to keep the grin off his face. The anger that burned through his veins disappeared and his scent changed from furious Alpha to the muskier earthiness that soothed his beautiful, and apparently, very emotional husband.

“Would you like a tissue? Maybe some ice cream? I can call the girls.”

Tsuki squinted at Shōyō for half a second before straightening to his full height.

“I  _ want _ a divorce,” he replied, his tone flat.

Shōyō tried so hard not to laugh, he did, but this was just  _ too good _ .

“Oh come one, Tsuki, everyone cries—“

Tsuki growled and shoved past him, stomping away and down the hall. 

Shōyō followed. “It’s not a big deal!” It was a big deal. And freaking hilarious. “I have a whole list of recommendations from Yacchan!”

Tsuki walked into the bathroom and without looking back, slammed the door in Shōyō’s face. Shōyō leaned against it sniggering.

“Baby! Don’t be mad, I’m just teasing. I love you!”

“I hate you!” Came from behind the door.

“Aww, don’t be Meanshima. Come on, what about dinner?”

“Fix you’re own fucking dinner, dumbass!”

Still chuckling, Shōyō turned to make his way back to the kitchen.  _ So worth it _ .

Behind him the door to the bathroom flew open and he turned to find Tsuki looming in the doorway.

“If you mention this again, or tell anyone, I’ll kill you in your sleep.” He turned without waiting for an answer and slammed the door again.

_ Yeah _ , thought Shōyō,  _ so worth it. _


	5. Month 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to update. Sorry. LOL

He’d already finished a literal gallon of milk and peed like, eight times. It was a little after three in the morning and Kei stood in his kitchen, heavy with baby and dairy product and cursing his life. 

He was exhausted.

It was the same every night; constant, crippling heartburn, and the need to pee every thirty minutes. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept a whole night or didn’t feel like his stomach acid was trying to eat it’s way through his esophagus. 

Pregnancy could fucking suck a dick.

Kei reached up into the cabinet beside his head and snatched up the bottle of TUMS wondering if you could overdose on them as he knocked out a couple—or three. Seriously, he ate the shit like candy. He grimaced at the chalky taste and rinsed his mouth with water from the tap. He was so done with this.

Kei leaned back against the counter, balling his hands into fists and willing away the sudden urge to cry. It wouldn’t help and he refused to look so pathetic. Even if he was just standing by himself in his dark kitchen.

The scuffling of socked feet coming from the hall made him look up as Shōyō shuffled into the kitchen, orange hair a mess, and rubbing at tired eyes.

“Again?” he said with a yawn and Kei didn’t answer because they both knew the answer. Shōyō sighed and blinked up at Kei, his liquid eyes filled with empathy that Kei could see even in the dark.

“C’mon,” Shōyō slurred, grabbing Kei by the hand and tugging him back toward their room. Kei didn’t fight it, just allowed himself to be gently pulled along, and he blinked a few times, squinting in the sudden low light of their bedroom lamp.

“Sit down,” Shōyō encouraged and Kei did, on the edge of the bed; he was so miserable. “Hold on a moment,” his husband said before leaving the room. Kei could hear him in the hall and living room, opening and closing cabinets. He was only gone a few minutes and then he was walking back into their room with an arm full of extra pillows they kept hidden away and the throw pillows from the couch.

“Scooch over a bit,” he said, dumping the load of pillows in the space Kei vacated. “I read online,” he began, arranging the pillows on Kei’s side as he did, “that putting yourself at a forty-five degree angle can help with heartburn.”

Kei watched his husband silently for a moment as Shōyō carefully and with obvious thought placed pillows just so. He didn’t just use them to make sure Kei would rest in an inclined position, Shōyō also placed pillows around the ones at the head, reminding Kei of a small nest. Something besides the sting of reflux bubbled up behind Kei’s chest.

“You researched ways to reduce heartburn? For me?”

Shōyō situated the last pillow and paused, giving the makeshift nest a once over before nodding in approval. Then he turned to Kei and said, “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” He said that like it should be obvious, but even after all their years together, Kei was still sometimes blown away by how much consideration Shōyō gave to his happiness and comfort. He’d known other Omegas with way less thoughtful mates and he knew he was incredibly lucky to have snagged such a genuine and caring Alpha.

Kei cupped Shōyō’s jaw and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his husband’s lips.

“Uwhaaa,” Shōyō gasped as Kei sat back. Shōyō’s eyes were bright and a pink flush painted his cheeks. “What was that for?”

Kei allowed himself a small smile. “For taking care of me.”

Shōyō grinned, his smile lighting up the room better than any lamp. “Well, thank me after we see if this works. C’mon, up you go.”

Kei chuckled and scooted up the bed and right into the little nest. He didn’t know if this experiment would help, but regardless it was indeed very comfortable. At least his back wasn’t hurting. He sighed and closed his eyes, pleased.

“Good?” 

Kei nodded, watching Shōyō through half-lidded eyes.

“Good,” Shōyō answered himself with a happy grin.

Kei expected to be covered up and they return to the sleep that was interrupted. Instead, he watched Shōyō as he moved to the bottom of the bed and sat, pulling one of Kei’s long legs into his lap. He began to massage Kei’s foot, his surprisingly strong hands working the tension from Kei’s body with expertise and attention. Kei groaned.

“I don’t deserve you,” Kei sighed.

Shōyō chuckled, “Nope, you don’t.”

Kei opened his eyes and glared at him, but he felt too good to put too much effort into it. He sunk into the pillows closing his eyes again.

For a while they sat in companionable silence, Shōyō rubbing his feet with tender care as Kei purred in contentment. Kei was nearly asleep when Shōyō finished, patting his leg.

“Better?” Shōyō asked in a low voice.

Kei sighed again and cracked open his eyes. “I have to pee.”

However, when Kei was finally settled, he in fact, did sleep better than he had in weeks.


	6. Month 6

Kei had been feeling them for weeks, the little flutters and semi-cramps that were tell-tale signs of a healthy, active baby. 

To be honest, he wasn’t as thrilled about it as everyone else.

Let’s face it, with movement came the shifting of your internal organs, or kicking them, or whatever else she did in there. Frankly, Kei wasn’t sure how the parasite hadn’t poked a hole in his liver by now or dislodged his spleen.

Before the Stirring™ as Kei referred to baby’s movements, he’d had no idea what to expect and turned to his mother and sister-in-law, Miwa, for advice, most of which included descriptions of butterflies and gushing about the miracle of life.

Fuck. That. 

Kei did not feel so special and having a two pound alien squatting in your uterus was not as sensational as the kool aid drinkers would have you assume.

However, that being said, all Kei’s discomfort in the last seven months evaporated as Shōyō stared at his belly in awe and amazement.

That evening they’d sat on the couch together, Kei in the corner with his feet propped up on the coffee table, a pillow tucked beneath his ankles to relieve the swelling in them. Shōyō lay with his head in Kei’s lap, dozing, while the television flashed a multitude of colors, the sound turned down low. With one arm on the armrest of the couch, his hand holding a book, Kei mindlessly brushed the fingers of his free hand through his husband’s soft hair. Every once in a while he would abandon Shōyō’s fiery strands to turn the page of his book, only to be drawn back to it, his blunt nails dragging along Shōyō’s scalp. It was a good evening.

Then Kei hissed, his free hand pressing at his stomach. Grumbling, he didn’t even look up until he felt the weight of Shōyō’s head leaving his lap, the cool air of the living room rushing in to take his place. Kei prepared to assure Shōyō nothing was wrong, but the words caught in his throat when his eyes fell on his husband.

Shōyō sat up, his torso twisted so he could better look at Kei. Or more precisely his stomach. His brown eyes were so big he looked cartoonish, and his mouth hung open.

“I felt tha—“ he started to say, cutting himself off. “OWhaaa!” Shōyō whisper-screamed, unfolding himself off the couch to get in a better position, lowering himself until Kei could almost feel his warm breath on his rotund belly. Kei grinned and looked down. 

“Oh!” Shōyō yelped and chuckled, “There she goes again!”

Kei inhaled deeply of the sunflower and sea spray, the scent his husband gave off when he was his happiest. It made Kei melt, it made him feel teary, and god he hated how sentimental he was lately. But at least it was justified by the way Shōyō stared at his belly like it held the world’s most precious gems, and perhaps he wasn’t far off. Their baby was as precious as diamonds, even if she was a pain in Kei’s ass. Or liver...whatever.

“What is she doing now?” Shōyō asked, his hand hovering over Kei’s round midsection.

He shrugged, watching Shōyō’s face, the range of emotions just like watching a movie and far more interesting. “Not much,” Kei said.

Kei’s chest tightened at Shōyō’s crestfallen expression. Well, now that wouldn’t do at all.

Kei grabbed the smaller hand and pressed it to his belly where the baby rested, adding a little extra pressure in order to irritate her.

“Oi, won’t that hurt her?” Shōyō asked, his hand tensing beneath Kei’s.

Kei chuckled as he continued to use his husband’s hand in various spots. He grunted when he got the desired response, the little parasite going ballistic inside him, kicking and punching. It seemed they pissed her off.

“Haaaah! Oh my god I can feel her!” Shōyō yelled in excitement, bouncing on the couch, and unable to contain his joy.

“No need to yell, Shō,” Kei chastised, and his husband only chuckled, leaning over his belly.

“Don’t listen to your mother, I can’t help it,” Shōyō said his lips tickling Kei’s skin beneath his t-shirt.

Kei rolled his eyes, but surprisingly the baby calmed. 

“That’s my girl,” Shōyō cooed, kissing Kei’s belly.

God, Kei could not be more in love if he tried. So, Kei shoved at Shōyō’s face. “You’re so corny.”

Shōyō cackled and leaned in, placing a big wet kiss to Kei’s cheek.

“Gross,” Kei grumbled, wiping away at the excess of spit sticking to his face. “Let me show you how it’s done, loser.”

“If you think you can,” Shōyō sassed back as Kei gently cupped his cheeks.

“Hm,” was all Kei cared to reply as he met his husband’s lips with a lingering chaste kiss, then a few short ones.

“Mmm,” Shōyō groaned when Kei broke away, “I knew I married you for a reason.” He took Kei’s chin in hand, running his thumb along his bottom lip.

“Is that so,” Kei replied quietly, kissing the pad of Shōyō’s thumb. Shōyō stared back, his brown eyes bright with adoration that still made Kei question his sanity.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Shōyō stared a moment more before breaking away his gaze and resituating himself so that his head was once again in Kei’s lap. When he got comfortable, he turned his head and kissed Kei’s belly once again.

“Love you, too, baby girl.”

Kei laughed when the baby kicked back right where Shōyō kissed him.

“I see someone takes after mommy,” Shōyō teased, his eyes already closed and missing the glare Kei sent him before returning to his book.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated. Especially since I don't do a whole lot of fluff fics.


End file.
